


And a Partridge In a Pear Tree

by odowrite



Category: odottemita, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odowrite/pseuds/odowrite
Summary: Melochin surprises Ryo with an xmas tree. Short fluffy thing. Hopefully the first of 12 Christmas fics!





	

The watery gray light of early dawn had only just started to creep over the snow outside when Ryo drifted awake, the chill of the weather stealing into his warm, comfortable bed. He rolled over and sleepily reached out to search the other side of the bed for the warmth of his partner, but found it empty. Grumbling under his breath about "why would this dumbass get up at four in the goddamn morning" he stood, wrapping the blanket around himself against the hovering chill, and shuffled out of the bedroom—

—where he was met with the warm glow of Christmas lights, wrapped around the fullest, most beautifully green pine tree he'd ever seen. Silver garland and glass ornaments twinkled back at him as he gaped at this work of art that had somehow appeared in his living room overnight.

"D'you like it?" He heard the grin in Melochin's voice even before he turned to see his boyfriend, stepping out of the kitchen with a mug of cocoa in each hand. Melo's grin widened when he saw Ryo's dumbstruck expression, and as he handed him his cocoa he kissed his cheek gently. "Merry early Christmas, yeah?" he murmured.

Ryo set the mug down on the coffee table, then gently took Melo's cup and set it down as well. With both mugs safely out of the way, he wrapped his arms around Melo tightly and buried his face in his chest. "It's beautiful," he whispered. Melo smiled softly and hugged him back, winding his arms around Ryo's waist and holding him close. "I love you, Ryo."

"I love you too."

They stayed that way for a long moment, just holding each other, while the cocoa steamed gently on the table beside them and the tree twinkled brightly in the soft light that slowly filtered in through the windows.


End file.
